Aliens vs Predator: In the Middle
by SaphiraKoshi
Summary: When a mad scientist lets Xenomorphs run wild in a " secure" Weyland-Yutani facility dangerously close to a prospect colony. It is up to a injured Marine and a lab assistant to team up with a lone Predator to save the planet.


Running though the shadowy jungle was a lone woman, her lab coat ripped to shreds and dirty blond hair flowing freely around her shoulders. Something large was easily keeping pace with her, hungry for blood. "Don't look back! Don't look back! You will only slow yourself down!" her sub conscious screamed at her. But, she had to give a quick glanced behind, trying to catch a glimpse of the thing chasing her. "_Why Me?_" she thought as her long legs tripped over a fallen log, sending her tumbling down a sharp incline. It seemed to take forever for her to hit the bottom. With a light thud the now lifeless body flopped into a pile of bright green leaves. All was silent; it was as if Mother Nature herself was listening for the soft heartbeat and breathing of woman that had just tumbled down a sixty foot incline. "Uhhh…." she moaned, as she slowly moved her knees up and wiggled her fingers. The jungle sprang back to life, almost celebrating the human's revival. Her eye lids fluttered open, reviling a pair of dark amber brown eyes. The sun shone brightly though the jungle canopy above, making her wince. As her eyes refocused to the colorful surroundings, she could feel another presence in the tree line just ten feet away; almost tasting it slimy wetness in the air around her. "Oh no….it's here!" she whimpered, calming herself it the reality. She did not move a muscle as she heard the organized thump of footsteps crunching the dry leaves around her. "A circling pattern, a classic pillager move," she thought, turning her head a few inches to view the animal. She had to stifle a scream, it was hideous. She guest it to about four meters long, with slimy black skin tightly covering a boney segmented skeleton, and a deadly looking barb at the end of its tail. What struck her the most was the smooth eyeless banana shaped head with countless teeth lining its sick looking smile. It completely blended into the shadows. "Great, I am going to die at the hands of a large black cockroach-banana monster," she whispered to herself. The black, semi-hunched form moved with elegance as it sprang with strong muscular legs on top of the woman. Two seven fingered clawed hands trapped her flaying arms, while the eyeless head loomed over her face; dripping slime. It was so quick she did not have time to scream, as its second mouth sluggishly protruded out to touch her nose, Beep! Beep! Beeeeep!

"AAAAAAAAH! Where am I?!" she cried out, dripping with sweat clutching her favorite pink bunny pillow to her chest with a grip that would have killed a real rabbit. Beep! Bee-Swat! She slapped the "off" button as the blinking red numbers and letters caught her attention. "7:30 a.m. Saturday, glad this is my day off.." the woman said out loud sleepily to the pillow, stroking it lovingly. "What a nightmare, thank goodness for you Nookie." After leisurely stretching out her limbs and rubbing her eyes, she slid out of bed. The room was small, with one window next to a small bathroom, and a walk in closet across from the bed. The door out to the hallway was three feet away from the foot of the bed. It kind of reminded her of a second-rate hotel room she had stayed in once back on earth. In a few minutes she had the bed fixed and all the routine morning stuff done. The one thing she saved for last was changing into her every day clothes. "_Wish I could just walk out that door looking like this_," she mused, running her fingers though her long messy blonde hair. "Better get this over with." Just as she started to pull the oversized tea shirt over her head, the door across from where she was standing opened up. "Hey, Megan, the Doc wants to see yo—Whoa…" And there standing in the doorway was Captain John Martin, getting an eyeful of Megan's exposed cleavage. "Would it kill you to knock first?" smirked Megan, rolling her eyes as she quickly covered up with the taken off tea shirt. "Sorry, Meg, I'll just give you a few minutes," he stammered, his face turning red as he stepped back and closed the door. "Well, Capt. Martin of the United States Colonial Marine Corps, you deserve a slap in the face," Megan giggled, half-heartedly shacking both her fists at the door, letting the tea shirt drop. "_Why does he have to be six two with broad shoulders and a very good-looking smile, when he wants to use it, anyway_," thought Megan as she sat down on the bed and put up her hair in a ponytail. "_Stop thinking about him that way silly school girl_." "Now, let's get back to business."

Walking down the long hall lined with doors on both sides every four feet or so. Megan knew that there were about a hundred other people working here at the Weyland-Yutani Bio Life Testing facility on planet BG-376. This "camp" was roughly thirty-five miles from the main prospect colony called Nina One, known for the second only certified space port on this large planet, it was the happening place. "_I don't like this out post very much, how could I escape if something goes wrong_," thought Megan, looking up at the Capt. Martin with a worried look. "What's wrong Meg?" asked John, stopping in mid-stride. "Well, I have been having nightmares for the past two weeks since the Doc found those ancient ruins half a mile away. I have personally walked the grounds to study some of the many artifacts lying around-" she paused to take out a sketch book from her massager bag and showed him one of the drawings. "Here is what I see in my dreams alwas chasing me," she whispered, starting to shake uncontrollably. Johns baby blue eyes harden when he saw the drawling. It looked like one of the many Aliens he had killed on various planets. He knew that once one hatched, the whole ecosystem could be over run in a matter of hours. Not to mention that they almost always showed up where ever Weyland-Yutani set up shop. "Your shaking Meg, let me hold you," he ordered her softly as he rapped his arm around her. She stopped shaking and sighed contently, feeling better in his arms. As other people past by, they did not seem to care about the marine in full gear hugging the researcher wearing a lab coat in the middle of the hall way.

"_I know the Doc is planning on making some of these things to study their armor. Do I tell her now_?" thought John, letting Megan go. "Meg, I better tell you about the Doc's plans."

**Storyteller: What do you think? Would love to hear your comments/questions/suggestions and if you all give me at least three reviews on this story, I will write another Chapter. Yes, there will be Yautja (Can't have Aliens without you know…) Chow!**


End file.
